The CCRC will continue its in depth studies of the diagnosis, pathophysiology, and treatment of disseminated malignancies in patients admitted to its services. A major committment will continue to be in the areas of chemotherapy and chemoimmunotherapy of acute leukemia and multiple myeloma, granulocyte collection and transfusion, and clinical pharmacology. Expanded studies in biological and biochemical markers of disease, including assays for cyclic CMP and radioimmunoassays using antiidiotypic antibodies to myeloma globulins, will be conducted. New areas of emphasis will include therapy studies in melanoma and glioblasoma, the assessment of biochemical determinants of specific drug action, and characterization of regulatory mechanisms of cell replication and differentiation. Computer assisted data collection and analytic routine are being developed for multivariate analysis of patient variables, both clinical and laboratory derived. The ultimate goal is to develop clinical, laboratory, and analytical methods of tailoring specific therapies for individual cancer patients.